The Brother's Keeper
by Djmizhar
Summary: This story is part of my headcanon, the thought of Mark Beaks having a twin sister (Lonnie). Then Lonnie tries to find out if Mark is really her brother. (a few of the chapters have a bit of a serious topic.) This was a fic I posted on my DA so I've decided to post it here so enjoy this story. (Lonnie is an OC of mine.)
1. The Invitation

"Miss. Vanderbeaks we need to know what's going on with your latest invention", a girl who was following her boss into her lab.

"Well Chelsea, if you stop asking me about it, I could focus on it," Lonnie said as she was in her lab as she was drinking her coffee.

"I'm sorry, but the board of directors want some new updates", said the young duck as she was writing something on her tablet.

"Okay, well tell them to be patient with me, if they can be patient with my dad, then they can be that way with me," Lonnie told her as she sat down as she was working on a device.

"Okay I'll tell them, and you really need a vacation," her assistant said as she left the lab.

"I'll take a vacation when I'm dead, but you're right I really do need a vacation but work is away in the way of my happiness", Lonnie replied as she was bitting her crystals.

Lonnie sat down to take a break from her work as she looked over her father's notes, she hated that he forced her to inherit the family business, just because she's was the oldest child he had. Well, she was the only child he had, but she knew it in her heart that she might have a brother or sister somewhere out there in the world. She loves science and technology but when she was old enough to walk and talk, her father put her through intense training, and sending her to the best schools, and getting an opportunity for her to work with the best scientists in the world. He never let her made her own choices. She remembers fights between her father and herself when she got older. Then the day came when her father died and she had to carry on her father's legacy of being one of the best scientists. Everyone she meets they always compare her with her father, saying things like "Your Holden Holdcraft Von Vanderbeaks kid?" She simply replied with a yes. She had no one in her family left alive, her mother died when she was hatched and no siblings or that what her father told her. She had no one to talk to about her problems only her assistant Chelsea or her AI called U.N.I.T. she created to help her out with her inventions.

"Oh, Miss. Vanderbeaks I forgot to mention that you got invented to party in Duckburg", Chelsea handed her a tiny gold envelope as she takes out a letter reads it. "Dear, Doctor Vanderbeaks you are invited to a Showcase Gala in Duckburg along with other brilliant scientist and young minds, and we want you to show your latest invention this Friday evening", Lonnie read it to herself as she started to panic.

"Oh dang, my invention is not ready, I'm going to look like a fool in front of a bunch of smart geniuses," she said to no one as she placed the letter on the table as she took out her tablet as looked over any project that she can talk about. "Wait, Gala, that means I have to find a dress too," she thought as she went to her assistant. "Don't worry Miss. Vanderbeaks, I already made you an appointment to find you a dress", Chelsea handed her a posted note that had the time and address. "Thank you Chelse, you're a life-saver," Lonnie said with a laugh then she headed to her car to go to find the dress shop.

Lonnie was the kind of girl who hated wearing dresses, she is always comfortable wearing her blue shirt and black pants, and sometimes she would wear a tie and a vest, but since it's a fancy party or that what she is assuming, she had no choice but to wear a dress.  
Lonnie always didn't know how to be feminine, she never had too many girl friends or a mother figure in her life. So she needed a little bit of help from Chelsea. She got to the store and was trying on different dresses but Lonnie couldn't find any dress she looks nice in, so she the girl who worked at the dress shop decided to help Lonnie to find a dress.

"I guess this dress will do", Lonnie said to herself as she took a navy blue dress with a silver ribbon around the waistline. "Good choice Miss. Vanderbeaks the blue really goes well with your grey feathers" said the lady behind the cash register. "Thank you, my first showcase and I'm assuming that I'm supposed to wear a dress," Lonnie told the girl as she paid for the dress and headed to her apartment.


	2. The Preparation

Chapter 2

It was a busy morning in Duckburg, and Scrooge McDuck was getting everything for the showcase Gala, Scrooge wanted everything to be perfect and so was Gyro Gearloose, testing his invention going over his future projects. After all, this Gala was for him and his newest invention but he was more worry about meeting other genius scientists showing off their own invention. He's worried that Mr. Mcduck would find someone else during the Gala. He loved his job and does not want to lose it. Also, he is worried about his invention turn evil and not function properly. So he is a bit more stressed out more than usual. And everyone around him was making things more stressful for him.

"Gyro, you don't need to worry so much, you'll do fine to present your invention", Mr. Mcduck told him as he patted his shoulders.

"I'm not just worried that it's going to turn evil, and I'll make a fool out of myself in front of all the guests," Gyro said as he was leaning against the wall.

"So what almost all your invention turned evil, but I have a good feeling about this one," Scrooge said in a smile.

"Well thank you Mr. Mcduck, so who else is coming to this gala?" Gyro asked while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Well a lot of scientists in the country, and now Dr. Vanderbeaks well be joining," he said as he left to his office.

"Wait, Dr. Holden Holdcraft Von Vanderbeaks," he asked with the need of reassurance.

"No, Lominic Von Vanderbeaks, The child of Dr. Holdcraft," said Scrooge as he was reading the newspaper.

"Huh didn't know he had a kid" Gyro said to himself as he went back to his lab.

Gyro sat down and was writing something on his tablet, then out of curiosity he looked up Lominic Von Vanderbeaks, and it took him by surprise that Lominic was a girl. But he doesn't know what she looks like. Well, no one does what she looks like, she doesn't post any pictures on social media. And most of her press conferences were just calls over the phone. But the real truth was that she has stage fright. And she even mentions it in an interview.

"Dr. Gearloose, Mr. Mcduck wants you to go find a suit for the Gala," Fenton told him as he walked in the lab.

"I'll go later, have you ever heard of a scientist by the last name Vanderbeaks?" He asked as he set down the tablet on the table.

"No I can't say that I have but I have heard about a tech company by that name, why?" Fenton asked as he sat down.

"Well Mr. Mcduck invited the CEO, to come but for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this," he told Fenton as he was pacing back and forth.

"Well don't be, yeah sure Vander Tech is a popular company, but it's not like the CEO is like Mark Beaks" Fenton laugh as it made Gyro laugh.

"You have a point there, and maybe you're right I shouldn't be worry," Gyro said with a sigh of relief and confidence.

"Okay but really don't forget about that suit, the Gala is in two days," Fenton told Gyro as he left.

After that conversation with Fenton, Gyro feels ready for the Gala and is not stress as he was this morning, and he'll be in the same room with the others scientist who is his idols. But he couldn't help to wonder what Lominic looks like. But he'll find out this Friday evening.


	3. Off to Duckburg

Lonnie was getting everything packed up for the showcase. She was scared to go, she is scared that no one will take her seriously because she is a girl and because her dad achievements, she wouldn't live up to her father's legacy and expectations.

"Miss. Vanderbeaks, if you finish packing up by the end of the night, you'll be able to leave here by seven," said a British AI called U.N.I.T.

"Well thank you U.N.I.T, I'll try to finish, but a lot of things on my head," Lonnie said getting a few spare clothes as she folded them neatly.

"Well don't stress out, well unless you run into problems over there," U.N.I.T said as Lonnie looked under her bed and brought out a suitcase.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen, I don't like using my magic," Lonnie sat down on the floor.

She opened up a suitcase as she looked a black jacket, with a navy blue tank top with black pants. Then she picked up a circular device. And then she stared her necklace. She had magical powers since she was ten, she ran off to the woods one night to get away. She was sitting on a rock reading a book, then she noticed a weird shaped stone on the ground and out of curiosity she picked it up and from there a bright light of blue and purple and saw six crystals, She found them to be pretty so she took them out of the stone that they were in and took them home with her. She as got home she set the crystals down in her bed and she started to look for a black lace to tie the crystals up and wear it as a necklace. Then when she finished placing the crystals in the lace as put it around her neck then a burst of energy came out of each crystal as went into her. Then after that, she had some odd feeling in her, so she went to bed and had a dream where she heard a voice saying "You must protect the crystals with your life" and then the voice explain to her where the crystals came from and why are they so special. And after that, she has never taken off the necklace. Lonnie finally snapped out of the trance as she got up as took the clothes as put them in its own specific suitcase.

"Miss. Vanderbeaks, are you going to take your suit with you," U.N.I.T asked sounding concerned?

"Well yes, but it's only for a minor chance that I have to use my power but it's only for a last resort," she replied as she walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"So do you need me to be your eyes in the sky, you know safety precautions," U.N.I.T asked as he was controlling a drone and flying around the room?

"Sure but let's wait until we get there, right now I need some sleep and I can't worry about something that hasn't happened yet," she said climbing onto her bed as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours of sleep, Lonnie woke up and looking at her clock it was six thirty. So she got up, took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and put on her clothes. She got all her bags in her car and put on a watch so U.N.I.T would keep her updated on faster routes to Duckburg or if she needed to suit up. She got in the car and she headed to Duckburg. And after five long hours of driving her car, she finally got to Duckburg, she noticed it was small but had a lot to show for. She got to her hotel she was staying at and took all her bags to the room.

"Okay now I'm settled in and tomorrow is the showcase and I have nothing to worry about," she said to herself as looked at herself in the mirror.

And she wanted to take a look around, so she put on sunglasses and her jacket and walked outside looking for a coffee shop and she found one around the corner. She went to it as she did, she noticed that almost everyone was looking at her with a shocked expression, and a name she kept hearing over and over was Mark Beaks. She didn't think too much of it so she went about the day like nothing. She got her coffee and headed back to her hotel room to go over her invention and notes to prepare for the showcase after all the big night is tomorrow.


	4. Night of the Gala!

It was the night of the showcase and Scrooge McDuck and Gyro Gearloose was going over his flashcards as he overhears that Dr. Vanderbeaks and the others doctors have just arrived. Gyro was a bit nervous about this, being in a room with the others scientist.

"Don't worry Gyro, you don't need to worry so much, you'll do fine, I know you'll blow them away," Scrooge said as he left to go introduce himself to everyone.

"But try not to actually blow them away, we don't want to kill them." He said as he said to himself.

Scrooge finally got to introduce himself to Lonnie as she turned to face him, As Scrooge held out his hand as Lonnie finally noticed and shook his hand. But Scrooge was shocked to see her.

"I'd like to say, thank you for inviting me, it's nice to get out finally met some of my idols," Lonnie said as she looked around.

"You know you look exactly like Mark Beaks, by any chance you two related?" Scrooge asked as she thought about the question.

"Um no Mr. Mcduck, I'm an only child, and I really don't who this Mark Beaks guy is." She said as U.N.I.T pulled up information on Mark Beaks.

"Anyways I'd like you to meet my head of research and development, Dr. Gyro Gearloose," Scrooge said in a smile as he signs Gyro to come over.

"Wait, , his one of my favorite scientist, Lonnie said as Gyro walks to them as he was shocked.

" I'd It you to meet Lominic Von Vanderbeaks," Scrooge said with a smile.

"Wait, your Holden Holdcraft Von Vanderbeaks kid, why are you a girl and also why do you look like Mark? Oh never mind I knew you were a girl" Gyro asked as she sits down.

"Yes I'm Holden's child, and its called genetic, that's why I'm a girl and I have no clue who this Mark Beaks guy is, but by judging from the way you two talk about him, he must be a horrible person for everyone here hates him." She said standing up as Scrooge left to talk to his other guests.

"Well everyone here at McDuck Industries, don't like him, anyways enough talk about him. How has your dad been?" Gyro asked.

"Well my dad's dead, so I took over the company, but I took over before he died." She said as trying to show any sign a sadness.

"Oh sorry for your loss, I shouldna have asked that. Also sorry for sounding like a jerk a few minutes ago" He apologized as she smiled.

"It's okay, yeah sure I'm sad he's gone, but I'm continuing his "Legacy" and its fine most of people reaction is that when that find out I'm a girl, my name is not very girly. That why a go be Lonnie." She said with air quotes when she said legacy as she laughed a bit.

"I bet you're better than your father, I know the feeling of trying to live up to the expectations of your parents, I'm doing the same too." He said trying to comfort her.

"I've been a big fan of your work, you are the reason why I got into science and technology, or more specifically your the reason I stayed in the field," she said with a smile.

"I could say the same about you too. Wait, really I'm one of your fans?" Gyro asked as he was a bit honored that she said that.

"Really, you like my work, I'm honored too, well I should get ready to present my work", Lonnie said as she sat down as she was typing on her computer.

Gyro walked back to where he had his invention, he went over his cards and as Scrooge spoke up and everyone turned to face him, and he turns to Gyro.

"I'd like to take the time to thank my head of research and development, Dr. Gearloose, for working on this new technology for months and I know you'll be impressed by his invention," Scrooge said.

Gyro waited until Scrooge was done talking, so he can finally talk about his newest invention, Gyro explains it was a armor, Lonnie wanted to get a closer. He was talking about it, he was saying that his latest invention was about the new armor as he wears it and shows off each functionality. She was actually impressed by the armor as he finished talking about it, she walks up the armor to see it up close.

"I got to hand it to you Dr. Gearloose, this is very impressive! So what kind of metal did you use to make it?" she asked as she wiped off some dust on it.

"Well I used tungsten and I also used an updated version of my first armor technology," he said as he noticed that she was bitting her crystals.

"Hmm, I see, got say it's better then what I brought to show, I am just brought a laptop." she shrugged as she smiled.

"I bet it's good, you need to be more confident or everyone will see right through you and they won't take you seriously," he said bluntly but in a way to her help.

"Well thanks for the advice, I'll try to be more confident, do you want to see what a brought?" she asked nervously.

"See there you go again, let's try that again, and sound more confident." He said as he looked at her.

"Would you like to see my creation? It's one of my best works." She said as she said shutters a bit.

"Sure but try not to sound that you just died a little inside by saying that." He said as he followed her to look at her invention.

"Anyways, this is what I brought to show, not my laptop but it's in my laptop.. well I show you." She said as Gyro gets close to see her screen.

"What is it exactly? I can't tell!" He asked she pulled up her AI, U.N.I.T.

"Well it's my AI, his name is U.N.I.T. Universal. Network. Information. Technology. He helps get any information I need and his a good AI to talk to." She said as Gyro noticed other AI with different names.

"So what is with these other AIs, it was the trial and error projects?" He asked as he pointed at her computer screen.

"Yes, these are the ones that were… well, a bit more hostile then U.N.I.T so I pulled the plug on them." She said as she noticed that everyone was listening to her.

"Well for a person with crippling stage fright, you did pretty well," Gyro said as he patted her on the back as he walked off as the other scientists want to know more about Lonnie's AI.

After a few hours went by, the showcase was coming to an end. Lonnie put away her laptop in her side bag and she headed outside to go to her car. As she got a notification about a press conference at Waddle Tech, and it's tomorrow so she decided that she go to see the competition, even though she wasn't threatened by Waddle Tech or any technology company for that matter. So she set a reminder on her phone, then she headed to her car and head back to her hotel she was staying.


	5. Press Conference

The next morning Lonnie woke up from one of her nightmares, she looked around the room as she sighed in relief. Lonnie has been having a few nightmares lately, and some of her nightmares don't even make sense. And most of these nightmares felt like it was showing her the future. But she tried not to think about it as she changed her clothes so she can do her daily exercises. She left the hotel as she started to run. After running five blocks, Lonnie got the remainder about the press conference at Waddle Headquarters, so she decided to take a look as she headed there to Waddle Tech, she noticed that Gyro was there, but she didn't go see him she was in the side. Then after a few minutes of waiting for the CEO to come out. Then Mark Beaks made a big and overly dramatic appearance with weird remixes.

"I get why they say I look at him... but I think I'm a bit shorter then him and I have black hair." She was in shock as she was playing with her hair.

"People of Duckberg, I have finally outdone myself with my newest invasion, an artificial intelligence robot and it's better than other AIs. " Mark Beaks said over confidentially.

"Hmm, what so different than any different from any AI?" She asked herself as for some reason Mark heard what she asked.

"Well it's different because I... hold on a second, who asked that?" he looked around the crowd.

"No one asked you anything, but really how is this any different? Haven't your last AI turned evil?" A reporter asked.

"Well yes it did but that's not the point, and it's different, because of the technology I used to create is from... "he immediately stopped talking as he finally noticed Lonnie and just stared at her until she noticed.

Like the moment she finally noticed he stopped talking as look back at him and Lonnie felt the pit of her stomach dropped when he looked at her, she looked around as she tried to blend in and then out of nowhere, she ran off as fast as she could as she accidentally bumped into people. She finally got far enough for her to catch her breath and think about what happened. She sat down at a table outside of a café, she orders a cup of coffee as she just sat down and adjusting herself in the chair as she was thinking as she tried to remember anything from when she was a child.

"So I'm going to guess that you finally saw Mark Beaks, Miss. Vanderbeaks." U.N.I.T said as a girl brought her the cup of coffee.

"Well yes I did, it was so weird, it's like I have seen him before, or like I know him from somewhere, I know my father was hiding something from me and I think this is it," Lonnie said drinking her coffee.

"So you any plans on handling this, if he is related to you in some way." Asked U.N.I.T as she was looking at nothing.

"What do you mean? It's not like we are really related or anything like that, maybe its just a random coincidence and I'm not going to handle this and if it's true then I have no clue and to handle this," she said as she was on her phone.

"And what if it is not a coincidence, what if he is related to you?" Asked Gyro as he sat down at the table she was at.

"Well, Dr. Gearloose, if he is, then I wouldn't believe it, the way you talked about him, I don't want to be related to a guy like that," she said as she set her phone down.

"Well his just a know it all, self-absorbed, below average CEO, and he thinks he is better than everyone else, it's so annoying." Gyro said as he continued, "If I continued on then we would be here until the new year." He finished as Lonnie gave a laugh.

"What's your issue with him, what did he do the that so awful?" She asked as she balances on her chair.

"He stole my technology," Gyro said it bluntly but as soon as he said it Lonnie fell back on her chair.

"Wait; what, he stole your technology, that's awful, but how did he steal it and why did he steal it?" She asked as she sat back up.

"Yes it was awful, my old inter posted my secret plans on the Internet, but what can I do now, it was a few months ago but I don't know why he did it. Oh, by the way, are you okay?" He asked as he just remembers she fell off her chair.

"Oh that explains so much, I saw those online forums. Yes, I'm fine, I have done that many times, I have pretty poor balance" she said as she was drinking her coffee like soup.

"Anyways what do you do with your technology, or what do you create?" Gyro asked as Lonnie placed her head on her hands.

"I make weapons for the military, and I make other techs for private investors and I make holographic tech for myself," Lonnie said as she looked at her watch.

"Really, that is really impressive, I wish I was at your level, making weapons for the military." He said as he watched as Lonnie was bitting her crystals.

"Really, it's not a big deal, well I think that because I've been doing this all my life, I was born to take over my father's business." She said half-heartedly.

"And why are you saying like it's a bad thing, I mean you must have been to the best schools in the country and honestly I would of love to have that kind of life" he admitted as Lonnie looked shocked.

"I say it in a bad way because I wish, my father gave me the freedom to choose what I wanted to do with my life and honestly I feel like I'm in my own personal hell. He wanted me to be the perfect CEO, and honestly, it was eating away at my sanity." Lonnie replied as she felt like she wanted to cry but she suppressed the urge to.

"I see, and I sorta know how the feels, my father was a bit of a.. well let's just say I'm not on speaking terms with him and I'll never be in good terms with him." Gyro mention trying to relate to Lonnie.

"Well thank you Dr. Gearloose, for the talk, I sorta feel better, well you took my mind off what just happened." She gave a laugh as she walked back to her hotel.

"You know you can call me by my name right, you don't have to be so formal and polite all the time," Gyro said waved goodbye to her as she did the same, and then he headed back to his lab.

In Waddle Headquarters, Mark Beaks was sitting at his desk, listening to a recording of his mom's voice, "Mark, there is something that you need to know, I know this won't make up for what happens next but you have a twin sister. And her name is Lominic" he stopped the recording as he thinks about it. "I know I should've told you, when you were old enough, and I should've have taken both of you but I had a choice between choosing one of you or losing both of you, I hope you can forgive me, and I hope one day you will reunite with your sister and if you do watch over her and protect her, love mom" Mark has been aware of this information for years, when he was sixteen his mother gave him this recording. And one of the reasons why he ran away from home. He was angry and hurt that his mother kept this from him. Then it came to him that he should look up Lominic, and he found an article about Vander Tech. As he found one picture of Lonnie and her Father.

"Well, if you are my sister, then I need to know for sure so." Mark took out his phone as he called a number. "Hey Graves, I have a job for you, I know this is outside of your work experience but I need you to follow someone and bring her to me but don't harm her." Mark hung up his phone as he continued to find more information about Lonnie.


	6. Find Lonnie

It was the last day of Lonnie's stay in Duckburg, so she got up early in the morning so she can pack up her things and headed to her car to put her suitcases inside. But not wanting to leave quite yet, she decided to go for a walk as she looked around to see what kind of interesting buildings or any stores in the town. But nothing caught her attention, so she checked her watch it was noon already. She didn't realize that she had been walking for hours. Then all of sudden, she had the feeling that she was being watched, so she checked behind her but she just saw people walking.

"U.N.I.T, do you see anything suspicious around where I am?" She asked as she walking backward and turned around.

"Nope Miss. Vanderbeaks, I don't see anything out of the ordinary, but then again, it wouldn't be none of our concern" U.N.I.T replied as she saw a drone but she knew it was U.N.I.T.

"Okay, but be my eyes from the back, and keep me posted on anything." She said as she started to walk back to her car.

When she got to her car, she went in the driver's seat as she was adjusting the mirrors and putting on her seat belt. Then one of her crystals started to glow as held one of them, then she closed her eyes and she opened her eyes again but she found herself in a building. She walked around to see if anything was wrong, then when she wasn't paying attention she noticed that she was in the Waddle Headquarters, or she'd assume because she saw the Waddle logo, but she knew something was wrong, she smelled smoke or something that was on fire when she heard an explosion as she snapped out of her trance and was back in her car. She looked confused and she started to cough as the smoke got into her lungs. She felt like she was being suffocated all of a sudden. Then she turns on her car, so she can let the cold air her face.

"It's nothing, it was nothing. I think I need to get out of here, if it's was some kind of warning, then I need to leave." Lonnie said to herself as she drove off and was leaving Duckburg.

"Miss. Vanderbeaks, not to worry you but there's a black car following you so be careful." U.N.I.T said as Lonnie looked at the mirror.

"Find me a way to lose that car, without causing any accidents, after all, we don't want to cause civilian casualties," she said as she started to speed up.

Then she looked to see if had lost the car that was following her. Then out of nowhere, she thought that she was going to hit an animal. So in her efforts to trying to avoid the animal, she freaked out and she hit her breaks and she swerved off the road and she hit a lamp post. But when someone went to go see if she was okay, she wasn't in her car. A few seconds after the accident, Lonnie appeared in her office. She looked around confused as she saw that her necklace was glowing and she sighed of relief. Lonnie sat down on her chair.

"U.N.I.T, did anyone got hurt from the crash?" She asked as her suit appeared on her body.

"It looks like no one was but your car was affected by the accident, but I'd notify law enforcement that there was a crash," U.N.I.T replied as Lonnie looked happy.

"Good no one got hurt, but who was following me. I mean most of the people I fought in the past are in prison" she said as she went to go change as she is called from her assistant.

"Miss. Vanderbeaks, how was your trip, did they love your work?" Chelsea asked as she stepped into her office.

"Oh well I'm not sure if the other doctors liked it but I know Dr. Gearloose liked it." Lonnie said with a timid smile.

"I see, it looks like you're happy that he liked it, well I got to get to work," Chelsea said with a smile as she left her office.

Lonnie blushed slightly from what she said, and she thought of the idea that, sure Dr. Gearloose did like the work, and yes she does admire his work and she liked him as she wanted to be with him, but she knew that he is probably wouldn't like her in that way the way she wanted, and she shouldn't worry about that, she shouldn't worry about something that will never happen. After she was thinking about this, she went to her lab to can work on other creations that her father didn't finish so she can take her my mind off. Back in Duckburg, a tall man was checking the damaged car and checked if the driver survived. But he was so utterly confused when he saw no one in the car.

"What the heck, where did she go?" Falcon asked himself as he found some of her work and it's said "Property of VanderTech", so he headed VanderTech but before he could leave, Falcon gets a call from Mark.

"Hey did you find her yet?" Mark asked with he was spinning around his chair.

"No, but I might where she is at, and by the way, what is the deal with her?" Falcon asked as he heads to his car and drove to VanderTech Headquarters.

"I believe that she is my sister, my twin sister, my mom told me that I have a sister" Mark replied bluntly being slightly annoyed.

"Oh okay then, I'll go get her, you if she refuses to come, am I allowed to use force," he asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"No you're not allowed to use force, just ask nicely and maybe she'll listen." Mark hung up the phone as he was a bit more aggressive than his usual self-absorbed


	7. Searching for the Truth

Lonnie was in her lab. Was way too focused on her work ignoring the world around her, she didn't even know that Chelsea was standing with Graves. Lonnie still not acknowledge that were there.

"Miss. Vanderbeaks, someone wants to talk to you" Chelsea tapped Lonnie's shoulders.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you, what do they need, I'm sorta busy at the moment," Lonnie said as her impatience leaking through.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk," Chelsea said as she quickly headed out the door.

"Can I help you? And can you make this quick." Lonnie asked as she was leaning against the wall.

"Well I'm here because Mark Beaks wanted to meet you, he believes that you're his sister," Graves said as Lonnie was twirling her pen between her fingers.

"And what's your point, if he thinks that then his obviously crazy, I never had any siblings," she said as she refused to listen to this.

"Look I believe Mr. Beaks is telling the truth, can you at least go back to Duckburg, so you can talk to him," Graves suggested as he followed her.

"Hold on, you were the one who was following me? Did he hire you to stalk me?" Lonnie asked as she looked mad.

"Yes I was following you, and no I was not stalking you. But hey be grateful that you are not hurt or dead, so just go talk to Mark." Graves started to sound mad.

"Fine, whatever I'll go, it's not like it's true, it will be a complete waste of my time." She said as she stormed out as she goes get a backpack.

Lonnie noticed that her crystals were glowing red, she tried to calm down. She noticed that Graves was waiting for her. But if he was telling her the truth then she had no choice but to go back to her childhood home to find the answers she needed. Lonnie headed out the door as she got into the driver's seat as but Graves didn't really trust her not after her outburst. So he took her as he sat her down in the passenger's seat.

"If you want me to go, then I need to get a few papers at home, if I don't get them, then I won't go." She said as she looked out the window.

By on a silent agreement Graves agree to her terms as she took out a book as she was speed reading through the pages as she found an address as she looked it up on her phone as turned on her GPS. Graves was following the direction. Lonnie was not happy, but she didn't know why it wasn't because of Graves or going back to Duckburg. It was because of the idea, that her whole life was a lie. She knew that her father kept something from her. And when she got older, she completely shrugged it off, but she does have veg memories of her being happy, but she does remember her crying, she remembers yelling. She remembers fights between her father and herself. She was broken and was damaged, all she ever wanted was to escape from the life she had, or have a father who showed her any form of love. A tear started to build up as she quickly wiped them before too many can get out. She turned her head if Graves noticed, but he didn't see or at least that is what she thought, but he saw.

"So where are we even headed to anyways", Graves asked as Lonnie was bitting her crystals.

"My old home, I want to see if.. Mark really is my brother, my dad has left most of the important documents in his office, so.." She was about to finish as the car has come to a stop in front of an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

Lonnie took her phone as she unbuckled her seatbelt as she stepped out of the car. She looked around as she sees the dead grass and overgrown vines wrapped around the porch as she took a set of keys from her backpack. She took a gold key as she inserted into the lock, without hesitation she opened the door as stepped inside as she set her stuff on the floor as she headed to the living room. And she sees a young version of herself on the floor, crying, rubbing her arm as she was covered in bruises. Then she sees her dad with a metal pipe and she saw a downward swing of the pipe. Then she quickly snapped out of the trance as she went upstairs rubbing her arm like if her bruises were fresh and new. Graves was following behind her as he noticed that she was afraid of this house but he wasn't going to ask her about it. Because he knows nothing about her, and their first interaction started badly. Lonnie headed to a door as she opened the door and walked in but locking the door behind her, as Graves tried to open the door.

"Miss. Vanderbeaks, can you please open the door?" Graves asked as he tried to open the door.

In a lab in Duckburg, Dr. Gearloose was working on his suit that he showed in the Showcase. But something was on his mind, he hasn't seen Lonnie since the conversation they had yesterday, but he came to the conclusion that she left back to where she lives. And honestly, he wished that he got to know her better. He liked her not just because she shared the same interests as him, but she shared something personal to him, and he did the same, sharing something that was only known to Lil Bulb, she made it so easy to talk about his father. He continued to work as it finally accords to him.

"Is she related to Mark, sure I guess it's a possibility, but the way she talked about her father, she knew that he was hiding something from her" Gyro said to himself as he sat down at his desk.

"Well it's an interesting theory, but that's the thing, it's just a theory." Fenton as he walked in the lab.

"I believe that Mark might know that, he has been posting lately, and it happens right after she left," Gyro said as he showed Fenton.

"Okay, what if this is just some random coincidence.. sure they do look alike but that doesn't necessarily make them twins or related," Fenton said like he doesn't believe in the possibilities of Mark having any siblings.

"Okay then let's find out for ourselves if Lonnie and Mark are related then it proves that I was right," Gyro said as he stood up.

"Umm Dr. Gearloose, okay first of all this is not of your business, and second of all what will this prove what? That Mark might have a self-absorbed twin like him?" Fenton asked sounding blunt.

"Lonnie is nothing like Mark, and she is not self-absorbed. And I want to know just like she wants to know, and let's just say it's to repay her." Gyro said as he headed out the door.

"Oh gosh, I have a bad feeling about all this," Fenton said following behind Gyro


	8. The Truth

Lonnie was looking through her father's filing cabinets as she was completely ignoring Graves and his bickering. She didn't want him in the way of her seeking the truth. After he did make a first bad impression "so payback" Lonnie thought to herself. She went through some tax return forms but she wasn't looking for that, she didn't need to know how much he made, she knew how much he made. She went through family albums as she found some pictures when she was younger, but she came across a particularly photo that she younger, she was wearing a dress. It was the last time she wore a dress, she started to wear a long sleeve shirt and pants, to hide her bruises. She would always make the excuses that she got hurt by being clumsy, but it wasn't the truth. And it was sorta the reason why she got into classes of self-defense. So if her father did anything to hurt her she can defend herself, but even if she did try to defend herself, but it only fueled her father's anger even more. But if she was going to find anything she needs some help, let out a big frustrated sign.

"Can't believe I forced to ask for his help, but the faster I find my father's secret the sooner, I can get out of here," she said as she used her magic to open up the door as he Graves was sitting on the floor patiently.

"I need your help, it's going to take forever, so I need help," Lonnie said as she put her hair up in a bun and taking a pair of glasses out of her backpack.

"Oh, you finally done with your childish attitude? Well okay, where should I look?" Graves asked as he looked around the room.

"First of all yes, I'm done being an asshole, and second I don't know, check in the bookshelves, the desk, somewhere you would keep a family secret from your own daughter." She said she sat down as she was going through more pictures.

"Well I don't have any children, so I wouldn't know." Graves said rolling his eyes as he was going through some books.

It's been two days since Mark saw Lonnie, and his patience was thinning, but he find noticed how his was acting, and he never been like that not since he was sixteen. Then after he stared at his reflection, he saw Lonnie sitting on the floor as he sat down beside her. He didn't know want he was seeing was real or just an illusion. But even if it was just an illusion, he wanted to hug her, he felt the tears building in his eyes, he tried to call out to her but it was useless, Lonnie couldn't hear him. But then out of nowhere, he saw a man walking behind Lonnie, he noticed that Lonnie was a lot younger than he just saw her a second ago. As the man has something that looked like a hammer in his hand as the man started to hit her.

"Please stop dad, you're hurting me. I promise I'll never do something like this again, just stop, please stop" Lonnie started to cry as she shielded herself from each blow that her father gave her.

"My princess, you just need to know that there are rules in this house, luckily I'll forget about what happened if my little princess forgets what you saw and go back to your room. Now my little princess, go and finish your studies," Holden said to his young daughter as he picked her up as she stepped away from her father with a terrified expression on her face as she quickly runs out the door.

Mark shook his head violently as he looked around and he was back to reality, looking at his reflection. He wasn't sure on what the hell he just saw. But he decided to look for his sister himself after what he just witness, seeing his sister violently beaten by a man who was supposed to protect his own daughter from any harm. He headed to the roof or Waddle Headquarters and he took off in his helicopter as he heads out of town, he needed to bring her back to her real family, a family that could love and cares about her. And he didn't care what it took, was sacrifices he needed to make. He was going to find his sister if it was the last thing he'll ever do.

Lonnie woke up screaming with tears in her eyes as she looked around the room if it was just another one of her nightmare. Then she let herself to cry, she let herself let her fear take over her, she was rubbing her arm as she did before. Graves woke up when he heard the screaming, scared that something might happen to Lonnie but he just saw her in the corner as she wept openly as she shielded herself as he would have hit or something. Graves didn't really know what to do, he never saw anyone cried like she was right now, and to top it all off, she kept saying. "I'm sorry dad, please stop hitting me". So he did the most logical thing and hugged her. Which made her cry even more, as her crystals around her neck were glowing blue as Graves finally understood why she was crying. He suddenly felt the pain that she underwent when she was younger. Then her necklace effects how he felt, as he started to cry. After a few minutes, Lonnie finally calmed down as Graves was still comforting as she noticed a portrait of her and her father but her father eyes were staring at a hole on the floor. She got up as she quickly headed to the hole on the floor. She took a deep breath as she removed a loose floorboard and she found a shoe box, then without hesitation, she opened up the box, as her whole world shatters around her, seeing a photo of her mother and her father with two eggs in a nest. Then she turned the picture as she sees a neatly written description. "The day when my sweet Lominic and Mark were about to hatch with my loving husband."

"So it's true, he really is my brother, and they left me to endure the abuse I went through my whole life" she said to herself as she headed out the door as Graves followed her to the car as she started the car as she headed to Duckburg with Graves in the passenger's seat.

"I know what you went through, I felt the pain to went through." He said as Lonnie held the picture in her hand.

"How can you possibly know what I went through, I had no one to go to when he abused me, and Mark.. he had a parent to give him all the love he needed, my whole life was a lie" she said more aggressively this time as her magic was burning the picture into ash.

"Yes, you may have a point but giving in to your anger will not fix anything, it will only make things worse." Graves told her trying to she thought about what he's saying.

"But I need to know why… why my mom left me when I needed her the most," she said calming herself down as she wiped off tears from her eyes.

"Well, I'll be joining you until you find the answers that you're looking for. After all, I need you to watch over so you don't get into any trouble" Graves said as Lonnie gave a faint smile.

Gyro and Fenton were walking by Waddle Headquarters, as they walked in without any trouble. But they both realized what they were doing was crossing various lines. It's wasn't any of their businesses too but know about someone's life and family.

"Dr. Gearloose, look if you want to know more about Lonnie, then why don't you contact her," Fenton suggested as to convince Gyro not to go through this.

"Well maybe, but if Mark and Lonnie are related then I want to expect the truth," Gyro said as he waited until the guards were gone as they both headed into Mark's office.

Gyro and Fenton went into Mark's office, looking for any form of information as they were hiding under the desk as Gyro looked inside the desk as he sees a tape recorder with a tiny tape inside it was Gyro and Fenton looked at each other as they waited until the coast is clear as the headed back to the Money Bin.


	9. Reunion

As Gyro and Fenton were going back to the Money Bin with Mark's tape recorder, they didn't realize that the AI that Mark invented was programmed to track down anyone who was unauthorized to enter into Waddle Tech with it was also programmed to self-destructive. As the AI was activated, it went out looking for Gyro and Fenton.

"Dr. Gearloose, you know that what you are doing is cross various lines," Fenton said trying to convince Gyro not to go through with this.

"Yeah sure maybe you're right, but honestly what is the big deal. I'm just going to listen to this tape and return it." Gyro said as he left to his lab.

"The big deal is that, why do you even care, it's not like she going to.." Fenton stopped talking as Gyro played the tape. "Mark, there is something that you need to know, I know this won't make up for what happens next but you have a twin sister. And her name is Lominic" Fenton was shocked as well as Gyro, they both didn't know how to respond. "I know, I should've told you, when you were old enough, and I should've have taken both of you but I had a choice between choosing one of you or losing both of you, I hope you can forgive me, and I hope one day you will reunite with your sister and if you do, watch over her and protect her, love mom"

"Well damned didn't expect that I guess you were right Dr. Gearloose," Fenton said as he gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm always right, and what did she mean by she could only take one of them," Gyro asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Maybe she meant exactly what she said, she could only save one of them," Fenton said as he leading up against the wall.

"But save them from what or who?" Gyro asked as he listened to the recording again.

Lonnie has been driving for three hours straight, as her sleep as started to take over, she exited out of the highway as drove up to a rest stop and turned off the car, she looked over at Graves as he was sleeping, trying not to wake him up. She stepped out into the cold air to hit her face. She walked into the woods nearby the rest stop. Lonnie finally sat down by a bench as she took in a deep breath and think about the picture. Trying to understand what was going before Mark and herself were hatched. Then she came to the conclusion that her father must have been physically abusive towards her mother as well. Then she hears the crunching of twigs and leaves she turned her head to the sound.

"Hello, who's out there?" She asked as she stood up and back away from the sound. "Whoever's out there show yourself." She demanded as the noise stopped as she was on high alert as a blue and purple magical aura was coming out of her hands. "Whoever you are you better..." She stopped as soon as she realized there was no one behind her or anywhere for that matter. She decided to head back to the car.

"Oh my little princess, look how big you've gotten," said the man she'd thought that she would never hear again.

"Oh God... dad is that you?" She quickly turned around and again no one was there, now she realized that she must be hearing things again. "Of course your hearing things again, dad has been dead for years, you are finally free from him"

She ran towards the car as quickly as can. She turned on the car and drove off to Duckburg, she noticed that Graves wasn't in the car, but she didn't want really go back to the rest stop. So instead she sent in a car so he can take it. Lonnie had to focus on the task at hand.

"U.N.I.T send one of the cars to pick up someone at the rest stop I was just at, I sorta ditched him on accident," Lonnie said as she finally got to Duckburg after speeding to get there.

"Already ahead of you Miss. Vanderbeaks, and it looks like you got there to answer you were looking for" Said U.N.I.T back as Lonnie looked at her watch.

"Yes and no, but I'm heading over to Waddle Tech to talk to Mark, maybe he knows why and what's was going on before my mom left me." She said as she finally got to Waddle Headquarters as she walked inside.

She looked around as went to look for Mark's office, she some of the guard as they were about to apprehended her as the AI that was on, knocked them out as she noticed that there was a timer counting down, "five minutes to self-destruct"

"Oh God, I got to get everyone out of here." She said as she pressed on a side button on her watch as U.N.I.T sent her suit as she quickly pulled the fire alarm to get everyone out a lot faster.

Lonnie made sure that everyone got out as she quickly checked every floor. When she headed to the roof as her suit appeared on her body as it covered her face so she isn't recognized. Then she saw a helicopter showing up as Mark landed the helicopter on the landing pad. He got out as he saw Lonnie just standing there not knowing how to react.

"Mark, you have to get out of here, it's not safe here," Lonnie said as she took off her mask.

"Lominic, is that you? Where have you been all these years?" Mark asked as he gave her a hug.

"Mark... I know we have a lot to talk about but can we talk about this somewhere that's not here" she said she hugged him back as she quickly pushed Mark away.

"Why not here, why isn't it safe..." he immediately stopped talking as Lonnie as back into the building as she tried to stop the timer from going off.

"Damn, U.N.I.T how bad will the damages?" Lonnie asked as she heads back to the roof as Mark was following her.

"It will kill anyone who is by the building or in the building," U.N.I.T said as Lonnie started to panic.

"Okay what's up, why isn't it safe... Wait kill?" Mark asked as she turned to face him.

"Your AI, it's going to self-destruct and blow up the building that's why it's not safe." She said more stressed out.

"Wait give me a second, I need to get something from my office, I think you need to hear it," Mark said running to his office to get the tape recorder.

"Mark, wait come back, we only have three minutes to get out of here." Lonnie ran off after him.

"I promise I won't take too long, you need to hear this," he said as Lonnie realized that the AI was gone as she looked around for it. "Wait, what where did it go?" She asked herself as she ran outside to see if it's close by.

"No... no... someone took it, someone took my tape recorder." Mark punched the wall out of anger as he headed outside with Lonnie.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Lonnie asked as she made sure no one is near the building.

"No, someone took it, but it explains why mom didn't take you, she only had the choice of taking one of us or losing both of us," Mark said as Lonnie's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"Then it's true then, dad did..." Lonnie was interrupted but the sight of Gyro and Fenton being dragged by the AI back to Waddle. "Dr. Gearloose and... I'm sorry I don't know who you are but why..."

"Can we cut the chit-chat for later and help us?" Gyro said as Fenton and himself tried to break free from the grip of the AI.

"This must have happened when Dr. Gearloose took Mark's tape recorder and we must have caused it the AI to activate... And my name is Fenton Crackshell Cabrera"

"Why would you take it? It's none of your concern, and it's between Lonnie and me" Mark said with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Told you so Dr. Gearloose, but you didn't listen to me." Fenton said with a bit of a smug grin.

"Okay, forget whatever the motivation was why he took it, can you deactivate it?" Lonnie asked as she helped Gyro and Fenton she kicked the robot back inside the building. "And make it quick we only have about one minute and thirty seconds before that thing blows up."

"Well about that, I don't think that I added a deactivating option," Mark said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay, you know what, why don't you three, go and get somewhere safe and stay far away from here," Lonnie said as she headed back inside the building.

"Wait what the heck, are you crazy Lonnie, no don't do this you. Could die if you don't know what you're doing" Mark said trying to convince Lonnie not to go back inside.

"I can stop it, I'll be right back," Lonnie said as she tried looking for the AI but she didn't know where she might have kicked it to.

She heard a robotic voice saying "two minutes to self-destruct". As Lonnie was checking each possible place that the AI can be. Then all of sudden the lights went off as she used her magic aura to give her a bit of light, then she started to smell smoke, she realized that it was just like her dream she had two days ago. She found the AI as it was on fire and it was by the gas tank. She ran out of the room as fast as she could. She heard an explosion as she fell to the floor as the building was on fire. She had to get out of the building. Then the smoke was getting into her lungs and she started to have a hard time breathing. As Mark, Gyro, and Fenton fell back when they heard the explosion.

"Oh my God, what do we do... she... she is going to die in there" Mark started to panic as he started to hyperventilate.

"I'd just notified first responders, their on there way," U.N.I.T said as he was talking through a drone.

"Whoa, and who are you?" Asked Fenton and Mark at the same time.

"I'm U.N.I.T, Universal. Network. Information. Technology, I was created by Miss. Vanderbeaks" U.N.I.T said as Mark went inside to go and look for Lonnie.

"Mark no it's not safe, don't go in, help is on its way," Gyro yelled as he tried to stop him.

"No I'm not going to lose her again," Mark said running to the building.

Mark looked around to see if Lonnie was anywhere in sight as he sees her passed out on the floor as he picked her up as he headed out the door carrying Lonnie. Then he got outside in time before Waddle Headquarters was burned to the ground. Lonnie opened her eyes for a bit, trying to gather her surroundings as the last thing she sees ambulance showing up and people gathering around as she finally blacks out.


	10. Aftermath

While Lonnie was in her unconscious state, she had a glimpse of her entire life, started from the day she was hatched and lending up to now. And the moment she realized that she does remember more then she thought. She does remember Mark, her mother, the people that she was forced to forget and she remembers them like it was yesterday. She finally woke up, a bright light greeted her eyes as she shielded herself, letting her eye finally adjusting to the light as hears heart monitor and hears the sound of doctors.

"W..what's going on, where am I? How long have I been here?" Lonnie asked she sit up in the hospital bed.

"Well, Miss. Vanderbeaks, so sort of got injured from the fire in Waddle. But luckily Mr. Beaks ran in to save you" the doctor told her she looked at the clock. "Since last night Miss, you inhale a ton of smoke and debris, so you have been put on oxygen since you got here and also we were checking for any other injuries you may have."

"And how am I, any other injuries besides lack of oxygen?" She asked as she finally noticed that Mark was there but he was sleeping.

"You did burn your arm and some part of your chest and your sides, but you have nothing to worry, you are in the best hands" the doctor replied as he left the room. "If you need any let the nurses know."

Lonnie was happy that she survived, she let a sigh of relief, she looked around as see two vases full of flowers with a card that says "get well soon" she gave a faint smile as Mark finally woke up and sees that Lonnie was awake.

"Thank goodness your finally wake, I was really worried that you wouldn't wake up," Mark said as he hugs Lonnie.

"You knew all along didn't you, you knew that we were related right?" She asked as she was drinking a cup of water that was next to her

"Yeah I knew since I was sixteen, and honestly I didn't know what to do when I found out," Mark said sitting down beside her.

"How's mom by the way, what has she been up too," Lonnie asked as she wiped off tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, I ran away from home when she told me about you, I honestly felt betrayed, like I didn't know who mom was anymore and I haven't spoken to her in years." Mark offers Lonnie a tissue. "How has been dad, what's he up to?"

"Dad is dead, he made me believe that I was an only child, and Mark, you're not the only one who feels betrayed. I do too, he lied to me for my entire life. And top of that he would... he would... hurt me" Lonnie broke down and started to cry. "He beat me if I did anything that he disapproves of or if I asked about mom."

"I saw something, it seemed like a vision but I saw you but much younger, and I saw what he has been doing to you and I know it sounds crazy but I felt the pain, I wanted to help," Mark felt the same pain that Lonnie endures her whole life.

"You know why mom couldn't take us both, was it because of him?" Lonnie asked as her hair hid her face.

"She said that could only save one of us, or she would lose the both of us. But I know if she could she would have taken you as well" he said as Mark gave her a hug.

"Man, who would have thought that we met like this," Lonnie said with a laugh. "Boy this the highlight of my year and this gives me a reason to move here, it's time for me to move on and leave the past behind me"

"Same here, but hey we will finally get know more about each, and since your going to move to Duckburg, we'll get to hang out." Mark and Lonnie both smiled as they the door knock.

"Oh by the way next time you decide to make an AI, please add a deactivation option," Lonnie said letting out a laugh.

"Noted! But who could that be?" Mark said getting up from the chair to go answer the door.

"It's probably the doctor or a nurse, well whoever it is let them in, I'm starting to get a headache, I need some painkillers," Lonnie said rubbing the sides of her temples to ease the pain. As Mark opened the door as it was Gyro with an orchid. Lonnie looked up as she sees him.

"Dr. Gearloose, what are you doing here, nothing that I don't enjoy your presence but..." She was cut off as Gyro walks in the room.

"Look I just wanted to know that your alive and well, I feel like I'm the cause of this," he said placing the orchid on the table.

"That's because you are the cause of this," Mark said with an annoyance in his tone.

"No it's not your fault Dr. Gearloose, but maybe next time try not to break in anyone's office," Lonnie said as she threw a crumpled piece of paper at Mark.

"Mark can you go get me some..." Lonnie was trying to think of an excuse for Mark to leave.

"If you want to talk to him alone then just say so, I was going to change into different clothes anyways, I'll be back in a few hours," Mark said as he left as Lonnie hid her face with her hair, embarrassed that he said that.

"Anyways I'm just glad you're okay, you know you are one interesting girl I ever met," Gyro said as he sat down in a chair.

"Really me, how so? I feel like I'm just a normal person honestly" Lonnie said as she was looking at her hands not making any eye contact with Gyro.

"Your different because you are nothing like Mark even though you are twins, he is overly confident and a bit self-absorbed. But you're shy and kindhearted, also you do not like being the center of attention and you're socially awkward. And you somehow survived something that should have killed you. But honestly, that is what I like about you" Gyro said it then Lonnie blushed slightly, as she smacks her face to make her stop blushing.

"To be honest, that's gotten be one of the nicest things anyone has ever said about me." She smiled as was playing with her hair.

"So what's going to be your plan now, since you... well you know?" Asked Gyro said Lonnie looked at him.

"Well I'll be moving to Duckburg and I'll probably move my business here as well. Like I told Mark, it's time for me to leave the past behind me. It's time for a new chapter in my life" she said as she was looking at the window.

"Well since you'll be moving here, this gives us some time to hang out. I still need to teach you how to be more confident because obviously, you need a lot of practice. And also so I can take you to dinner..." Gyro face turned completely red right after he said it.

"You mean on a date? Or just two people hanging out as "friends"? Lonnie asked as she air quoted friends.

"Yes as in a date, because since you air quoted the word "friends" and it's not any different," Gyro said as he laughed a bit nervous.

"And it doesn't matter if I'm related to Mark? Since he stole your technology." She asked put her hair up in a bun so her hair won't get the way.

"No, I'm not bothered by it. Like I mentioned earlier, your nothing like him" he replied as he looks over at her.

"Okay then, sure it should be fun. I think, never been on a date before" she said as gave a laugh as she sighed.

"Well I should let you get some rest and let you recover, I'll see you soon," Gyro said as he left as Lonnie was finally alone.

Lonnie realized if she hadn't come here, she would still be living her boring life and dealing with her problems alone. She would have never met Mark or anyone she had met for that matter, she would have been alone, dealing with her problems alone. Then another knock at the door was heard, she tried to think who else would come to see her, she went through her process of elimination. Then it hit her, she knew exactly who it was.

"Come in," she said timidly as she looked at the window then at her hands. Gyro was right, Lonnie does not like all this attention that she was getting it was completely out of her comfort zone. She hears the door opened.

"You know what, you are quite a handful," said Graves as he tossed a pair of keys to Lonnie as she catches it without looking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you back there, something.. I heard something and I panicked," she said as she set the keys down by the table.

"It's no problem, at least you didn't leave intentionally," Graves replied as was looking at the window trying to see what Lonnie was staring at, she wasn't staring at anything. He realized that she didn't want to make eyes contact.

"Well anyways, how did you know I was here? She asked as looked back at the heart monitor.

"Really? Everyone in town knows what happened, some dumb girl ran into a burning building with looks like Mark." Graves said folding his arms across his chest.

"Well I had a reason.. sorta a reason, I was going to deactivate Mark's AI, but being the idiot I am I kicked and it caught on fire and it so happens to be near a gas tank and it blew up," she said and realized that she was stupid for doing that.

"Yeah no offense, but that's is probably the stupidest thing you could have ever done." Graves said as Lonnie laughed.

"I know it was, I guess I still was in disbelief that he was my brother, but now know he really my brother," she said as she still wasn't making any eye contact.

"Let me ask you something, were you abused by your father?" Asked Graves as Lonnie felt the pit of her stomach dropped and her heart pounding out of her chest.

Lonnie didn't want to answer his question, afraid if she opened up about her relationship with her father anyone else. She said nothing, and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes... yes he did." She said as she was rubbing her arms. "Why do ask?" She asked as she was holding one of her crystals.

"Well back at the house, I felt the pain you went through. And you were shielding yourself." He said as she turned her head to look at him.

"I did? Was I saying anything?" Lonnie asked as she was trying to remember if she did.

"Oh well, you kept saying "I'm sorry dad, please stop hitting me." He replied as Lonnie was twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh... well sorry sometimes I have a hard time talking about this. I never openly talked about this to anyone" Lonnie said with a sigh.

"Don't be sorry kid, but I only know you for a day and a half and if anything bad happens to you..." Lonnie cut him off by laughing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to laugh, but I know what you were going to say, and I find that funny, but we're the only ones in the room so you can't really kill anyone," she said as she laughed more.

"Well, still I'll be watching over you so you don't get into any more trouble." Graves said he smiled as he left as Mark walked in the room with food.

"Soo... I don't know know what you like to eat so I just took a totally random guess, and brought you some.. well it's a sandwich," Mark said as he gives her the sandwich.

"Thanks, Mark, anyways, I was thinking about helping you rebuild Waddle but make it a lot better" she suggested as she was cutting her sandwich like a pancake.

"What do you mean by better?" Mark asked as he sits down beside her.

"Well I mean I'm could show you a few different models and I can help you use your platform, and you know make a lot more money" she suggested with a smile.

"You know what, I'd like to hear more of your ideas, you and I can make a great team." Mark smiled as he gave her a hug.

A few weeks after the events that changed Lonnie's life, she finally moved to Duckburg and living with her Mark. They both were making plans to rebuild Waddle and Lonnie would be Mark's chief inventor, while Lonnie still continuing to run her company but with Mark's help this time and keeping it in the family. And Gyro would help Lonnie be more confident and assertive, and the more time Lonnie spent time with Gyro the more they actually had a lot more in common than they thought, and eventually Lonnie to him about her problems and he told her about his problems, and after that they both started to date each other. Graves told Lonnie that he was going to watch for her as well, she saw Graves as the father she always wanted. As for her and Mark are going to have each other's backs. Mark was going to keep the promise he made to his mother, he'll watch over and protect his sister. As Lonnie was going to do the same for Mark.


End file.
